Kiss From A Rose
by YuugiLover3
Summary: ~*~FINISHED!~*~ This is a Yaoi ficcie about Yuugi and Yami. Well, its winter, and a snowstorm, and you get the picture. Please R&R!
1. Kiss From A Rose

A/N- Hi Hi!! Hello everyone! My Fan fiction name is Yuugilover3, but you can call me Amy. This is my first fanfic, and I think its kinda good so be nice, will ya ^_^0?  
  
Amika- Will you get on with the fanfic now T_T?  
  
Amy- Oh, this is my yami, Amika. Please ignore her, she's a little ticked off because she got a detention and I didn't. ^_~  
  
Amika- It wasn't my fault!! Stupid substitute teacher..  
  
Amy- Anyhow.Yami! Do the Disclaimer!  
  
(Yami appears out of nowhere and looks at Amy)  
  
Yami- Why does everyone want me to do this stuff?  
  
Amy- How should I know? Maybe its because you're hott ^_~.  
  
Yami- So why don't you drool all over me like all the other fan girls 0.o?  
  
Amy- 'Cause I'm not like that and I think you and Yuugi make a good couple! *Imagines herself at Yuugi and Yami's wedding* Wow.^_^.  
  
Yami- Oh.0.0'. Disclaimer- Amy does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and if you think she does, you are a lunatic T_T.  
  
Amy- HEY!! Be nice!! This is my FIRST fanfic after all.;_; Oh yeah!! This story is YAOI!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GET YOUR LITTLE BOOTIES OUT OF HERE!!! There, now you can't say I didn't warn you :P.  
  
Amika- And without further interruptions, Kiss From A Rose!  
  
Speaking Translations: "Out loud speaking" 'Private thoughts' /Yuugi talking to Yami mentally/ //Yami talking to Yuugi mentally// ~Song lyrics~  
  
~*~KISS FROM A ROSE~*~ By Yuugilover3  
  
As Yuugi was walking home from school, fluffy snowflakes floated down from the sky and landed softly in his tri-colored hair. He shivered slightly, and pulled his coat around him tightly.  
  
~There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea You, became the light on the dark side of me~  
  
'Why did it snow today?' He asked himself while crossing the street. Tomorrow was the first day of the holiday weekend, and he had planned to go to the park with his friends. His friends wouldn't mind the cold, but Yuugi would. He HATED winter. 'At least then I would get to spend more time with Yami alone.' At the thought of Yami, a blush appeared on his cheeks. For some time now, Yuugi had developed feelings for Yami. He knew that Yami would never feel the same way, so he kept the feelings to himself for fear that if Yami knew, he would be disgusted with Yuugi.  
  
~Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill But did you know that when it snows My eyes become large And the light that you shine can't be seen?~  
  
As Yuugi neared the Game Shop, he heard a clatter of pots and pans banging together. He rushed inside to see what had happened, and saw Yami sitting on the kitchen floor with a big pot on his head. "Daijobu ka?" Yuugi asked his dark half. "I'm fine, I just slipped while getting the pan." Yami replied while lifting the pot off his head and onto the counter. Yuugi turned a little pale. "A-are you cooking?" Yami looked up in surprise. "Hai, why?"  
  
~Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah Now that your rose is in bloom A light hits the gloom on the grey~  
  
"Well.I-it's just that." Yuugi couldn't tell Yami that his cooking was terrible and the fact that last time Yami tried to cook, he nearly burned the whole building down. "I've been practicing while you were at school." Yami reassured his light. "Don't worry, aibou!" "Okay.I'll be in the living room if you need me." Yuugi said while he carried his book bag into the living room. 'I need you more than you know, Yuugi.' Yami thought as he watched Yuugi leave. 'You have no idea how I feel for you, my love.'  
  
~There is so much a man can tell you So much he can say You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain Baby, To me, you're like a growing Addiction that I can't deny~  
  
Yuugi sat down on the couch and got his math book from his bag and started to work on the problems while keeping a close watch on Yami and what he was doing. 'I really hope he doesn't burn anything, or hurt himself.'  
  
Yami was fully aware that his light was watching him, and it gave him shivers up his spine. 'If only I had enough courage to tell him.Ra, what am I going to do?' While Yami was in his own thoughts, the water he was boiling started to boil over. Before he knew what he was doing, he turned around and knocked his hand into the scorching pot and knocked it off the burner.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Yami screamed in sheering pain.  
  
"Yami!!!" Yuugi called as he ran into the kitchen. "Are you okay, Yami?"  
  
//I think so.// Yami replied from his kneeling position on the floor. Yami was in so much pain that he couldn't talk out loud for fear he would scream out in pain instead. Yami tried to stop his hand from shaking from the pain, but it seemed like that was making it worse.  
  
/Here! Let me help!/ Yuugi pulled Yami onto his feet and pulled him toward the sink. /When I burn my hands, grandpa always pours cool water on my hand/ Yuugi pulled Yami's hand under the faucet and turned on the cool water. Yuugi smiled as Yami slowly opened his eyes and felt the pain ease away.  
  
//Arigatou, aibou// Yami turned and smiled back at Yuugi.  
  
~Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby? But did you know that when it snows My eyes become large And the light that you shine can't be seen?~  
  
Yuugi and Yami were well aware of how close they were. But, unaware to each other, they were inching closer and closer together. Soon, they were just breaths apart, and innocent violet eyes gazed into powerful ruby orbs.  
  
~Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah Now that your rose is in bloom A light hits the gloom on the grey~  
  
Finally, in one tense moment, Yami closed the gap with a gentle and passionate kiss.  
  
'Ra! What am I doing?! I don't want Yuugi to be angry with me, but his lips taste so right.' Yami thought. 'Yuugi will hate me after this.'  
  
Yuugi gasped as he felt Yami's warm lips upon his own. 'Kami-sama! Yami's kissing me! Wow.this feels so good.' Yuugi thought as he deepened the kiss.  
  
~I've been kissed by a rose on the grey I've been kissed by a rose on the grey And if I should fall, will it all go away?~  
  
Yami felt Yuugi press further into the kiss and pulled away. //Yuugi.// Yami was in a complete state of shock. After minutes of silence, finally, it was Yuugi who spoke up first. /Yami, I have something to tell you./ Yuugi just couldn't put it into words how he felt about Yami. A wave of emotion and fear washed through their link, and Yami immediately knew how Yuugi felt about him.  
  
~There is so much a man can tell you So much he can say You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain Baby, To me, you're like a growing Addiction that I can't deny~  
  
//Aishiteru, watashi koishii//  
  
~Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby? But did you know that when it snows My eyes become large And the light that you shine can't be seen?~  
  
Yuugi stood there, speechless by what Yami had said. Suddenly, Yami pulled him into another passionate kiss. //What did you need to tell me, koi?// Yami asked his hikari. /Just, that I love you too./ Was Yuugi's answer as he kissed his newfound love again.  
  
~Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah Now that your rose is in bloom A light hits the gloom on the grey~  
  
~Yes, I compare you a kiss from a rose.~  
  
~*~OWARI~*~  
  
Amika- ;_; THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL, AIBOU!!! (hugs her aibou) I'm so proud of you!!  
  
Amy- It was? Waii!! I'm so happy!! ^_^ (hugs her yami back) Well, it took me a lot of courage to actually POST this story. I was sooo afraid that people will hate and criticize my work!! Well, they might, but if my yami thinks it was good, well then it IS GOOD!! MUAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yami- I thought it was good.  
  
Amy You did??? 0.0.  
  
Yami- Yeah, but you need Anzu and Yami Bakura bashing in this story.  
  
Amy- That wasn't the point though! The point of the story was you and Yuugi getting together!! So, BLAH! :P  
  
Yami- -.-;;.  
  
~*~Translations~*~ Daijobu ka - Are you all right? Hai - Yes Arigatou - Thank you Aibou - Friend, partner Aishiteru, watashi koishii - I love you, my beloved Koi - Love Owari - End  
  
Amy- I hope you liked my story!!! Bye till next time!! (if there is a next time! ^_~) Please R&R!!  
  
~*~The World is made of Love and Peace, plus a little cheesecake!~*~ 


	2. Hero In The Gloom, Err, Bathroom

A/N: Hey Hey Hey!!!! Thankies for all the wonderful reviews!!! I love you all!!! *glomps all the readers* ~^__________^~  
  
Amika: Don't do that!!! You'll scare them away!! *Holds back her hikari*  
  
Amy: WHHAAATTT??? They wouldn't do that!!! They llloooovveeee my story!! *Crackles evilly* D  
  
Amika: 0.0.....Woaw..... I didn't know you could be that evil…..  
  
Amy: Well......... WARNING! WARNING!! THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI!! YOU NO LIKE, YOU LEAVE NOW, OKIE DAY?   
  
Yami: What are you going to do to my aibou and I in this next chapter?  
  
Amy: You'll see. ^_~  
  
Yami: -.-0 Oh Ra......  
  
Amy: Muahahahahaha.....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If I did, I would have them all to myself!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! But, I don't......*breaks down and cries*   
  
Amika: *comforts her light* Its OK......  
  
Amy: *sniff* I'm OK....Well, this is a little continue thing from the last chappie. A lot of people wanted me to continue, so I will for the sake of my fans!! GOMEN NASAI for not continuing this ficcie sooner!!!! Now, here's A Kiss From A Rose, Chapter 2!!   
  
Speaking Translations  
"Out loud"  
'Private thoughts'  
/Yuugi talking to Yami through their link/  
//The same thing only Yami talking to Yuugi//   
  
  
~*A KISS FROM A ROSE*~  
Chapter 2 – A Hero In the Gloom-Err, Bathroom  
  
As Yuugi woke in his bed, he felt a warm object sleeping next to him. Yuugi giggled. The person sleeping next to him was Yami. Yuugi blushed a new shade of red as he remembered the events from last night.  
  
'Wow, Yami must be really tired....'  
  
  
Yuugi gazed at Yami's sleeping form as he thought of the day to come.  
'Well, at least I don't have school for another week! And, Grandpa will still be gone to that American Card convention all weekend long!' He smiled as he realized this. Yuugi was happy that he and Yami would get to spend some time alone for a while. Well, for the time being. He still wanted to hang out with his friends. And, he had to tell them about Yami and him sooner or later.  
  
'Wait....What about Anzu?' Yuugi shivered at the thought. He liked Anzu as a friend, but she liked Yami as, well, a boyfriend.   
  
'I wonder how we're going to break the news to her...' Yuugi pushed the thought out of his mind for now and snuggled closer to Yami. At the slight movement, Yami was awake and kissing his aibou.  
  
//Good morning// He finally said. (A/N: I wonder if I should say 'thought'... Oh, what the heck! .) Yuugi giggled.  
  
/Good morning to you too! / Yuugi finally replied.   
  
//So, what are we going to do today? // Yami asked. His hikari had told him yesterday about his plans with the gang, but he wasn't so sure if he wanted to spent time with Anzu. (A\N: Gomen, but I REALLY don't like Anzu...Why? CAUSE OF ALL HER FRIGGIN SPEECHES!! FEAR THE SPEECHES!!! *Runs away screaming*)   
  
"Well you know. I was planning to go to the park with everyone. Do you want to come along?" Yuugi asked.   
  
He wasn't so sure if Yami wanted to go, one reason was the cold, and another was that Bakura was also going. And everyone knows that when you get Yami and Bakura in the same place together, utter chaos will erupt. Not to mention Yami Malik was coming along too. Yami Malik wasn't that bad, But he was still a yami, and ALL yamis are crazy. (A\N: Yami: I AM NOT CRAZY!! Bakura: He's right!! *Yami and all the rest of the people are in shock* Bakura: He is a PHARAOH NO BAKA!! MUAHAHAHA!!! Amy & Amika: -.-0 Yami: *whacks Bakura* Bakura: x.x;;;)  
  
"Well....I'd rather spend our vacation alone...." Yami trailed off.  
  
Yuugi smiled at his dark half. He wanted to spend time with Yami too, but he promised his friends. And Yuugi ALWAYS keeps his promises.   
  
"Yami, you know I really want to spend some time with my friends! I mean, its Christmas break! I want to be with you, but I also want to be with my friends too. I promise, near Christmas eve, Jou will be spending Christmas with his sister, Honda will be with his parents, Anzu is going to America to visit her cousins," Yuugi paused and sighed for relief, "and Ryou is going to travel with his tousan. Plus, Grandpa will still be in America. So, we'll have Christmas Eve and Christmas Day all to ourselves, okay?"  
  
Yami perked up immediately.   
  
"I'll agree to that!" After he said that, he tackled Yuugi in a huge hug, kissing him on the neck and lips.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Yuugi pleaded as he edged closer and closer to the edge of the bed. But his pleas went unheard as he and Yami toppled over the side and onto the floor.  
  
//Gomen...// Yami apologized. //So, we should get ready if you want to get to the park before the snow melts or something//  
  
/I guess, just let me call the gang. You should take a shower. I'll take one after you/  
  
At this, Yami looked disappointed. He was hoping to get a shower WITH Yuugi. Yuugi saw the pout Yami put on, and blushed.  
  
"Okay... But, Yami, lets not do anything serious, okay?" Yuugi wanted to walk to the park on his own today, and not be carried by Yami.  
  
//Hai // Yami was happy with the decision and went into the bathroom to start the shower. Yuugi went downstairs into the living room and picked up the phone. He dialed everyone's number and asked them if they were going to the park. As he finished his last call, he hung up the phone and ran back upstairs and into the bathroom. As Yuugi entered the bathroom and undressed, he didn't see Yami there, but the shower was running.  
  
'Were did he go?' he thought as he pulled open the shower curtain.  
  
"BOO!!!" Yami yelled.  
  
"AHHH!!" Yuugi was so surprised at the sudden sound that he fell backwards, his head aiming toward the sink. Just as the edge of the sink almost made contact, Yami instantly grabbed a hold of Yuugi's hand and pulled him into the shower.  
  
//Aibou! I'm so sorry! Daijobu ka?! // Yami asked his light while checking all over Yuugi's body for wounds.  
  
/Hai, I'm alright. No thanks to you!/ Yuugi teased a little at his last thought, and was about to tease Yami a little more but stopped when he saw the hurt and worry in Yami's eyes.  
  
/Hai, I'm okay. I'm sorry if I worried you/  
  
Yami was nearly brought to tears by his aibou's words. How could his aibou apologize to him? After he had almost seriously hurt his hikari?! HIS OWN HIKARI?! At this thought, Yami pulled Yuugi into a crushing embrace.  
  
//Yuugi!! How could you apologize to me after I almost sent you to the hospital with a split skull? //  
  
/But, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know I was going to fall backwards! And in the end, you caught me! You saved me! You're my koi, and my hero... /  
  
At this, Yuugi gave Yami a tender kiss on the lips. As they pulled away for air, Yuugi rapped his arms around his yami's waist and sighed.  
  
/Lets just get our shower done and forget about this, okay? / Yuugi asked as he looked up at Yami with pleading violet eyes.  
  
//Whatever you want, watashi tenshi // Yami said while stroking Yuugi's hair. He didn't want to do anything Yuugi didn't want to do.  
  
(A\N: I'm REALLY sowwy to all you lemon fans out there, but I'm just not a lemon writer! GOMEN NASAI!! Please don't hate me….*sulks in a corner* Amika: It's alright aibou….Maybe if we get lots and lots of reviews she'll try to write a little lemon later on in this ficcie…..*Turns around and whistles innocently* And maybe you can vote on the pair! Hehehe.....^-^)  
  
30 minutes later, they were showered and dressed. Yuugi once again called his friends and told them that they were heading out to the park and were to be there in about 15 minutes.  
  
"Ready to go?" Yuugi asked as he watched Yami pulled on his heavy coat.  
  
"Hai, lets go!" Yami replied and they headed out the door. As they walked to the park, neither of them noticed the dark clouds forming near the south horizon.   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Amy: Muahahahaha!!!! Evil cliffy!!! I am so evil...^_^  
  
Amika: Yes you are.....  
  
Bakura: You're not as evil as me!!  
  
Amy: Are you suuuurrreeee???? Hhhhhmmmmm????  
  
Bakura: ....Ummm...no....o.o;;  
  
Amy: That's what I thought. Muahahahaha....  
  
Amika: Please R&R!!  
  
Translations:  
Hai - Yes  
Watashi tenshi - My angel  
Gomen Nasai - polite I'm very sorry  
Gomen - Sorry  
Daijobu ka - Are you alright  
Aibou - Friend, partner, etc...  
Hikari - Light  
Koi - Love  
  
~*~Special Thanks~*~  
  
Lil' Cherry Blossom: Arigatou for reviewing my last story!!  
  
Ice Dragon: Thanks to you, I got the motivation to actually continue this story! Thank you very much!! *glomp* Here!! Have some pixi sticks!! *hands Ice Dragon pixi sticks*  
  
Shoshana VH Vared: That's what a muse is?? Thanks for telling me and inspiring my muse!!  
  
  
Z- AKA The Braided Baka: Thanks for that suggestion about the HTML thing, I think it might help!! ^_^ *gives Z- AKA a pixi stick*  
  
  
  
Loanshark: I know!! I love Yuugi and Yami ficcies!! Thanks soooo much!!  
  
  
YamiYugigirl2k: Thank you, thank you.....*bows*  
  
  
Elys: I think you're right about the lyrics, but I got them off of a lyrics website, so I'm not sure. But thank you very much for catching my mistake!   
  
AngelicMouseGirl: Thank you!!!! Yes, fluff is good....^-^  
  
Hyper Pegesus: Thanks for reviewing!! And I'll let you know if I come up with some extra plots!! ^_~  
  
~*THE WORLD IS MADE OF LOVE AND PEACE, PLUS A LITTLE CHEESECAKE!!!*~ 


	3. And So The Snow Shall Fall

A/N: HI HI HI!!! How are you people?? I'll just fine and dandy......  
  
Amika: Hehehe...She just got braces. ANNDDD…She was banned for a while. That's why it took so long to update. Gomen!!!   
  
Amy: It was juuussttt GREAT!! I get braces, and then I'm BANNED!! And they hurt!! Pain, owwy....;_;.... But at least I got my favorite colors on them!! ^__________________^ *smiles too much and cuts her lip on the braces* OOOWWWWWWWYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!.....;_;.....  
  
Yami: Whats with the clouds in the last chapter?  
  
Amy: How'd you get here?! 0.-  
  
Yami: I'm here for the story, REMEMBER?! .;;  
  
Amy: …Oh….Hehehe....^_^0  
  
Yami & Amika: -.-0  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, it wouldn't be dubbed, Anzu wouldn't exist, and Yami and Yuugi would go around with no shirts. Do they?? Noooo....So, therefore, I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!! Although I wish I did.   
  
Amika: When you become rich and famous, maybe you can buy the contract for YGO someday.   
  
Yami: That would be a nightmare....  
  
Amy: HEY!! That's not nice.... =P  
  
Yami: -.-0  
  
A/N: THIS STORY IS YAOI!! WHY MUST I CONTINUE TO SAY THIS?? YOU PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE YAOI, JUST DON'T READ THIS STUFF!!   
  
Amika: Some names in this story will be kind of confusing, so here are the names: Yami Malik will be called Ishtar, Hikari Malik will be called Malik, Yami Bakura will be called Bakura, and Hikari Bakura will be called Ryou. Okie day? Yeah, okie day!  
  
Speaking Translations:  
"Out loud"  
'Private thoughts'  
/Yuugi talking to Yami mentally/  
//Yami talking to Yuugi mentally//  
  
~*~KISS FROM A ROSE~*~ By YuugiLover3  
Chapter 3 – And So the Snow Shall Fall   
  
"Hey Yug!!" Jounouchi called has he and Honda raced to catch up with Yami and Yuugi. Yuugi and Yami had just left the Game Shop and were heading to the park when they heard Jounouchi call to them.   
  
"Hi guys!" Yuugi called back. They both stopped and waited until Jounouchi and Honda came running up to them. When they finally caught up with the two tri-haired boys, they were gasping for air.  
  
"Have you seen Ryou and Bakura yet?" Honda asked after he had recovered.  
  
"Nope, not yet. Have you seen Malik or Kaiba?" Yuugi replied. Yami was a bit shocked when he learned that Kaiba was coming that morning, but agreed to go anyway. (A/N: Amy: Mainly because Yuugi told him too!! Hehehe…)  
  
"Yeah, we past Malik and his yami a while back. Malik said that Kaiba called him saying that he and Mokuba were already there. And, Anzu said that she had to visit her grandmother." At this, they all shared a wicked smile.  
  
//Thank Ra!!! Anzu is gone!// Yami cried through his and Yuugi's link.  
  
/I know what you mean!/ Yuugi replied. He was glad that they didn't have to face Anzu until after Christmas. Yami and him were going to have a wonderful holiday! Suddenly they heard a voice calling from down the street.  
  
"Wait up you guys!!" Malik yelled. He and Ishtar were running at full speed trying to out run Ryou and Bakura. As they neared the group, they came to a halt, with Ishtar and Bakura in the lead.  
  
"I won!" Ishtar and Bakura said at the same time. As soon as they declared their victory, they strutting around and bragging about how fast they could run.  
  
"Well, I see that you let your hikari's get tired." Yami pointed out. Indeed, when Malik and Ryou jogged up, they were REALLY tired from the long run. Immediately, the two yami's were by their hikari's sides helping them walk and telling them that they did a good job running all that way without stopping.   
  
//Gets them every time// Yami laughed mentally.  
  
/Yeah. Thanks for telling them not to forget about Ryou and Malik. That was really nice/ Yuugi told Yami.  
  
//Well, I couldn't just ignore them! That Tomb Robber no Baka should take better care of his aibou// Yami smirked as he said this. He knew Bakura loved Ryou very much, but he still had some of his old habits, like forgetting about his own light. Ishtar was the same, but they both loved their lights with all their hearts. It had taken them awhile to admit it, but they did it sooner than Yami and Yuugi, and for that, Yami was willing to respect them.  
  
"Well, are we ready to go?" Yami asked. They all nodded in response.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!"   
  
As they arrived at the park, they saw Kaiba and Mokuba in the middle of a snowball fight. It seemed as though Kaiba was winning, but as the gang walked up, he turned his attention away from his little brother for one second, and that earned him a giant snowball in the face.   
  
"Hey!! That wasn't fair! I was distracted!" Kaiba yelled at his sibling.  
  
As Mokuba's reply, he threw and ever bigger snowball at Kaiba. Fortunately, Kaiba was prepared, and dodged the snow easily. But unfortunately, the rest of the gang was right behind Kaiba, so the flying snowball hit Jounouchi square in the face.  
  
"What the-?!" Was all Jounouchi could say before the ball collided with his nose. Has he tried to recover, Bakura, Yami, Ishtar and Kaiba were getting ready for the next fight. Already they had made at least 12 snowballs, and were still making more. They decided to make teams, and the last team with the most snowballs taken from the other team's piles wins. The teams were Yami, Yuugi, Ishtar, and Malik, Jounouchi, Honda, Bakura, and Ryou. Kaiba and Mokuba decided they would stay out of this fight, since they were already tired from the last battle.  
  
As the teams prepared to begin, I freezing wind crashed through the park. No one took it to notice, for the game had begun!  
  
Amy: I know, I know, short. Well, blame my parents. They gave me a limited time on the computer. So, =P  
  
Yami: Should you be doing that to your readers?  
  
Amy: OMG!! NO NO NO!!! GOMEN NASAI!! *bow bow bow* I am sooooo sowwy!! Please don't hate me...;_;....*tear*  
  
Amika: Yes, please feel sowwy for my poor aibou, she's had it rough for a few days now....  
  
Amy: YES!! Like FINALS!! Fear, fear....*shudder*  
  
Amika&Yami: -.-0  
  
Amy: . Ne. Please R&R!!!   
  
~*~THE WORLD IS MADE OF LOVE AND PEACE, PLUS A LITTLE CHEESECAKE!~*~ 


	4. Frozen Darkness

A/N: Amy: GOMEN NASAI!!! I am sooooo sowwy that I haven't been updating!! I am a bad authoress......*tear*   
  
Yami: Yes, you are a bad authoress.  
  
Amika: DON'T TALK TO MY AIBOU THAT WAY!! *whack!*  
  
Yami: X.x;;  
  
Amika: It's all right, aibou. A lot of other authoresses don't update their stories that often either. (No offense to you who do that!)  
  
Amy: I know, I know....But I feel so undependable...Oh well..Will you readers forgive me? After all, I have a good excuse!! I had.....FINALS!! *gasp* Finals are evviillll...XP. Plus, I had to go to my Grandma's for Christmas, AND THEY HAVE NO INTERNET UP THERE!!! *gasp*  
  
Amika: Yes... The Finals were hard too....Especially geometry.   
  
Yami: What are finals?  
  
Yuugi: Ummmmm...They're tests at the end of the school semester.  
  
Amy: Yuugi! When did you get here??  
  
Yuugi: I'm here for the disclaimer, remember?  
  
Amika: Oh, I asked him to do that for you for Christmas! It's kind of late though...   
  
Amy: You did? THANK YOU YAMI!!! -^________________^- *glomp*   
  
Amika: You're welcome!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer- Yuugi: Amy-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. All she owns is this plot and you can't sue her for that. I think...0.o  
  
Amy: I wonder if they can...0.o?  
  
Amika&Yami: -.-;;;;;  
  
Amy: WARNING!! WARNING!! YAOI AHEAD!! ABANDON SHIP IF THIS OFFENDS YOU!! You have been warned.   
  
Yuugi: Oh yes, once again the names might be a little confusing, so here are the names: Bakura=Yami Bakura, Ryou=Hikari Bakura, Ishtar=Yami Malik, and Malik=Hikari Malik. Gomen for the long A/N, and here is Ch. 4!!  
  
Speaking Translations  
"Out loud speaking"  
'Private thoughts'  
/Yuugi mentally talking to Yami/  
//Yami mentally talking to Yuugi //  
  
~*~Kiss From A Rose~*~ By Yuugilover3  
Chapter 4 – Frozen Darkness  
  
"Take this!!" Yami called as he hurled a snowball towards Bakura's head. As Bakura turned to see who said that, a cold, fluffy substance smacked into his face.   
  
"PHARAOH NO BAKA!!!" Now Bakura was REALLY pissed since Yami had already hit him more times than he could count, and Bakura couldn't get a single snowball to hit the former Pharaoh. The Blue team(Yami, Yuugi, Ishtar, and Malik) had already taken 5 snowballs from the Red team's(Jounouchi, Honda, Bakura, and Ryou) pile. So far, the Blue team was winning.   
  
"Hey,Yug! Catch this!" As Jounouchi finished his sentence, he threw a rather large snowball at his friend. Fortunately, Yuugi knew that Jounouchi was about to throw it at him, so he was prepared with a snowball of his own to counter Jounouchi's. But, unfortunately, Yuugi wasn't a very good thrower, so the snowball just whished past Jounouchi's snowball and hit Jounouchi's shoulder. As Yuugi realized that his plan had not worked, he ducked. The snowball fell over Yuugi and into the tree behind him.   
  
"HA!! YOU MISSED ME, JOU!" Yuugi shouted at Jounouchi as he got up and brushed the snow off him. Suddenly, a fierce wind picked up and nearly blew everyone away. The gang stopped the fight and looked up at the dark gray clouds hovering over Domino city.   
  
"Maybe we should get inside!" Ryou called to everyone.   
  
"Not until I get that Pharaoh no baka!!" Bakura yelled back. Yami glared at Bakura's egotistic comment.  
  
"Fine! Here's a free shot!" Yami said as he spread his arms out. Bakura stared at him in disbelief. "Well? Hurry up and take your shot so we can-," Yami was unable to finish his sentence as a gust of freezing wind and sleet came down upon the group. Yuugi, Mokuba, and Ryou were completely knocked down by the sudden force while everyone else was trying to keep their balance.   
  
"OK!! We really need to take shelter NOW!!" Ishtar yelled as he held his hikari up. Everyone agreed silently as they shielded themselves against the stinging gale. Jounouchi, Honda, Seto and Mokuba headed towards the exit to the park while Ishtar and Bakura helped their aibous through the snow.   
  
"Yuugi?! YUUGI?!" Yami called as he searched the place where he had last seen him. 'Where is he? He couldn't have left without me...' He thought to himself as he looked for any sign of his love. 'Maybe I should try our bond.' He thought.  
  
//Yuugi?// He spoke through their connection.  
  
/...../   
  
No answer. Yami was REALLY worried now. He didn't know why his aibou wouldn't answer him.   
  
"Yami!! I think he might be by the tree where I tried to hit him with a snowball!!" Jounouchi called from the park gates, breaking Yami's thoughts.   
  
"Thanks, Jou!" Yami replied. "I'll be right back!" He trudged through the snow and wind to the tree Jounouchi had said. But, he couldn't see Yuugi anywhere. As he looked around the trunk, his eyes spied a pile of snow with a red and black plant on it and the base of the tree. Suddenly he realized that the red and black wasn't a plant, it was Yuugi's hair. He reached forward and dug through the snow until he could see Yuugi's coat. As Yami pulled Yuugi's body out from the cold substance, he noticed a large bump on Yuugi's temple. Yami turned Yuugi's head so that he could see it better, and what he saw horrified him. There was a large bruise on Yuugi's head, and with it was a cut that was bleeding freely.   
  
'Oh no!' Yami hurried to the rest of the group, Yuugi cradled into his arms. 'Please be okay, aibou! I don't know what I would do if I lost you'.  
  
"Hey, Yami! Is he okay?" Honda asked as Yami caught up with them.   
  
"I don't know...it looks like when that really strong wind blew at us, Yuugi must have fallen and knocked his head on the tree that was behind him. He is unconscious and he's bleeding…" Yami trailed off. He couldn't bear to see his aibou hurt like this. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he did not let them fall. 'No,' he thought to himself. 'I will not cry until I see his lovely amethyst eyes open, and hear his beautiful voice. But now, I have to get him home!'  
  
"Do you want to take him to a hospital?" Malik asked. Yami shook his head.  
  
"The hospital is miles away from here. It would be better off if I took him home."   
  
"Well then, come on. I'll give you all a ride home so you won't have to walk in this blizzard." Seto stated. Everyone said their thanks and piled into the limo.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
As the limo pulled up to the Game Shop, Yami said thanks to Seto, and said good-bye to all of them. He hurried into the house part of the shop, took off his and Yuugi's shoes and heavy clothing, and laid Yuugi on the couch while he went and got first aid. As Yami was cleaning and dressing Yuugi's cut, Yuugi became conscious.   
  
"W-where...am I?" Yuugi asked. All he could remember was Yami yelling at Bakura to hit him when a gust of wind flung him into a tree, and then everything went black. Yami placed a gentle hand on Yuugi's cheek.  
  
"We're home. Now lay back down, or you might hurt yourself further." Yami finished dressing Yuugi's wound and picked his aibou up in his arms carefully and carried Yuugi upstairs and into his room. There, he changed Yuugi into his pajamas and gently put Yuugi onto the bed and tucked him in.   
  
"Thank you, Yami." Yuugi said and smiled at his dark side. Yami smiled back.   
  
"I'm glad you're okay, koi. Now, you've had a rough day so go to sleep." Yami kissed Yuugi's forehead and was about to go when a small hand grasped his arm and stopped him. Yami turned around to see Yuugi sitting up with a pleading look in his eyes.   
  
"Please, Yami. Don't go..." Yuugi pleaded. "Will you stay with me, please?" Yami smiled.   
  
"Alright, but promise me you will sleep." Yami said as he got into the bed with Yuugi and covered them with the sheets. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami. Yami did the same, and kissed Yuugi gently on the lips. As they broke apart, Yami whispered into Yuugi's ear.  
  
"Aishiteru, watashi koishi tenshi." Yuugi nuzzled Yami's neck, and whispered the same words to him. Soon, both fell asleep to the other's beathing and slept in each other's embrace for the rest of the day and long into the night.  
  
~*~^~*~^~*~OWARI~*~^~*~^~*~  
  
Amy: OH MY GOSH!!! I finished it....*goes into a daze* ...*_*.......  
  
Amika: Was that a bad ending?? My aibou couldn't think of any other way to end it...  
  
Yami: I thought it was fine.  
  
Amika: Well, of course you did. You got to snuggle with Yuugi in the end!  
  
Yami&Yuugi: Yepp!!  
  
Amika: -.-;;  
  
Amy: *still in a daze* Wooowww....  
  
Amika: Aibou, don't you have something to say to the readers?  
  
Amy: *snaps back to earth* OH YEAH!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING MY PATHETIC STORY AND STICKING WITH ME!!!   
  
Amika: It wasn't pathetic....  
  
Amy: Well, I kinda thought it was. Its not my best work, you know. I guess I do better at poems....  
  
Amika: Yeah...Well, if you would like, readers, please go and check out her poems!! My hikari is very artistic and deep.  
  
Amy: *blushes* Well...It would be nice to get other peoples opinions BESIDES my teachers...  
  
Amika: Yepp yepp. Anywho, thanks again for reading my aibou's story!! Please R&R!!  
  
Amy: Yes, please! And have a Happy New Year!! Ja ne till next time!!  
  
Translations:  
Koi - Love  
Aishiteru - I love you  
Watashi - my  
Koishi - beloved  
Tenshi - angel  
  
~*~ THE WORLD IS MADE OF LOVE AND PEACE, PLUS A LITTLE CHEESECHAKE!! ~*~ 


End file.
